


Elsa&Anna Drabbles

by Drinking



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinking/pseuds/Drinking
Summary: I love Elsa and Anna. Just warm, cuddly sister love. For now. 20 minute challenges for myself that took way longer.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 15





	Elsa&Anna Drabbles

Just a Call Away

Kristoff awoke with a start. He didn't know what it was that woke him from his dreams when his eyes opened in the dark. But as he steadied his breathing, he heard sniffles and hiccups that came from right beside him. 

"Anna?" He turned to face the Queen of Arendelle, who looked nothing of her status at the moment. She had balled herself up in a vulnerable fetal position, and faced away from him under their warm sheets and blankets, trying desperately to silence her sobs, although to no success. Reaching over a concerned arm, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder, Kristoff slowly turned her so that she would face him. The dwindling fire in the fireplace at the end of the Queen's chamber provided minimum lighting and cackle, but he could still see Anna's tear stained face. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as gently as possible. She had been uncharacteristically quiet, almost moody, the entire evening. He had been careful with his words prior to blowing out their bedside candles and had placed a kiss on her forehead cautiously before rolling to his side of the bed for slumber, but apparently, his thoughtful gestures had not helped his love in feeling better.

"I," She started before she choked out a sob, "I miss her."

The Royal Ice Master didn't need to ask to know who Anna was referring to. It had been a couple of weeks and a few days since the former Queen had visited her sister. They still exchanged letters daily, to his knowledge. He still remembered the night his wife told him exasperatedly, with a parchment lined with numerous folded lines in hand, that Elsa would not been joining their weekly family game night, yet again. 

He slowly pulled her into a hug, and she returned the gesture, slowly. 

"She'll visit in no time," His voice was warm as he slid a hand on to Anna's back and patted in a slow rhythm, an attempt to comfort and lure the still sniffling woman to sleep. "I promise."

"You promise?" Anna sniffed, before rubbing her nose on to his shoulder, no doubt leaving trails of snot that he'll find on his sleep shirt come morning. He rolled his eyes, and they call him the uncultured mountain man.

"I promise."

It had been another long day of endless paperwork. Stamp this, sign that, read this and that, and then read it all again just to make sure she got it all right the first time. Kai, the loyal steward of the Arendelle Royal family stood next to her, sometimes guiding, sometimes directing, but most of the time, he kept an eye on the Queen who was keen on falling asleep when it came to long winded proposals. 

"Are we done yet?" She whined as she handed Kai back another stack of signed parchments. He gestured silently at the paper mountain sitting right in front of her with a cocked brow. "Oh c'mon, Kaaaaai! The sun's setting!"

A door knock interrupted them before Kai could say anything, but he held up a hand at the Queen who was trying to get out of her seat. "Stay, Your Majesty." He turned for the door, but not before shaking his head when he saw her stick her tongue out at him. 

He opened the door and found someone who he was not expecting standing before it. He stepped outside to greet the figure, closing the door quietly behind him. 

"Your Highness!" Kai smiled warmly at the woman before him. "It's been a while since I last saw you. All has been well, I hope?"

The former Queen nodded, her eyes glittering with more joy than he had seen in them when she was chained behind a desk, slaving away almost daily until her sister could resist no longer and would come physically wrestle her out of her chair. "Yes. The Northuldrans are getting used to going beyond the forests and branching out of their tribe. Arendelle's generous assistance on supplies has also been incredibly helpful." She stretched out an ungloved hand and rested it upon Kai's forearm. "It's all thanks to you and," She nodded towards the closed door, "her."

"No thanks to me, I'm afraid." He placed a warm hand over Elsa's, the one on his arm. "It's all her."

Humble and infinitely respectful. The loyal steward had not changed a bit ever since when she and Anna were just young tots creating chaos down every hall of the castle. "How is she doing?" 

Kai pushed out an exaggerated sigh, and Elsa could not help but chuckle quietly at the amusement she found in his kind eyes. "Her Majesty hates the desk work, but she shares the same love you have for the people of Arendelle, Your Highness." 

She let out a low hum and moved to grasp the doorknob as Kai stepped aside to allow her space. 

"She also misses you, terribly so." She looked up and saw the sad smile on their trusted Head Overseer's face. "We all do." 

Elsa inhaled, squared her shoulders, tilted her chin up, and let out an inaudible exhale. A move that Kai had seen Elsa done numerous times during her time as Queen. It was Elsa's tell that she was summoning both courage and authority at the same time, readying herself to tackle whatever that needed... well, tackling. "Go home, Kai. I will take over from here."

"Very well, Your Highness." With a swift bow, Kai walked down the hallway, leaving the former Queen alone before the door that separated her from her sister.

The old wooden door opened with a short, sharp creak. It sounded like a whine, reminding Anna, who had her nose deep in another roll of parchment, of the litter of cats that had claimed the stables as their home.

The girl had her foot up on her grand wooden desk, the surface was littered with more sheets and rolls. "Bring me some chocolate, will ya, Kai? Also prepare the town well so it's filled with hot chocolate, perhaps, so I may at least drown myself in fun and pleasure."

"I'm afraid, I cannot, Your Majesty." A voice she found too familiar and longed too dearly rang from across the room. "But then again, I am also not Kai."

Anna couldn't believe her ears, she dropped the parchment, a boring request sent in from the kingdom of Corona, she had in hand immediately on to the carpeted floor. She had been expecting a half bald man with an indignant smirk in response to her stupid request, instead, she found herself looking at the person she missed the most in the world. Anna exlaimed, "NO WAY! Elsa!"

The former Queen bent her knee and bowed her head slightly in to a small curtsy, the low chuckle from her sister not lost to Anna's ears. 

The young Queen got up instantly, knocking her seat over and scrambled to get to her sister; however, she soon tripped over the overturned legs of her chair and tumbled on to the floor. She rolled and tumbled with great finesse, ducking and dodging the edges of her desk, Elsa's eyes were wide in both sheer awe and horror, yet somehow Anna had made her way in front of sister in the most graceless fashion Elsa has seen anyone move. 

"Elsa!" The younger woman squealed happily before throwing her arms around her sister. "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" 

Elsa returned the embrace tightly, more worried of her sister's well being than feeling the joy that her heart was filled with at the sight of the silly redhead. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi you!" The Quenen of Arendelle replied before pulling back from their hug just so she could take a good look at her older sister. 

"HowareyouWherehaveyoubeenIMISSEDYOU!!!IseverythingokayWHYAREYOUHERE?" Anna shouted before pulling her into a crushing hug once again. "Oh, Elsa..."

"I got a," Elsa paused, in search of the right word before continuing, "request from some ice delivery man, that the Queen had demanded my appearance at the royal castle."

"Kristoff?" Anna could feel Elsa nod as her chin dug softly into her shoulder for a split of a second. She closed her eyes, enjoying their closeness. How was she so lucky, to have a family that she could love and loved her in return. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Elsa broke their hug but their hands remained connected, she walked her younger sister over to a couch that was place near the entrance of the study. "He's spending the night at the Forest."

"Ryder?" Anna asked knowingly to which her sister nodded slowly in return. While she knew that Kristoff purposefully wanted to make time for the sisters, she also knew that Kristoff enjoyed Ryder's company and their shared love of reindeers. "And Olaf? I am assuming he went with Kristoff this morning, as I haven't seen him all day!"

"...He's taking my place." Elsa squeezed out with wrinkled brows.

"Your place?"

"Entertaining the children of the tribe, mostly." The former Queen winced, light pink took over her usually pale cheeks. 

Anna leaned in so their foreheads could touch. "That's a fancy way of saying playing with kids, Elsa of Arendelle."

The sisters shared a round of laughter. With their hands still linked, the two looked at each other in the eye. Frosty blue meeting forest green. Elsa couldn't help but let out a sigh of content. "I've missed you."

It pained Anna's heart to hear her sister's confession. Her sister had never been good with expressing her emotions when it came to spoken words, but she knew she could trust her when things needed to be expressed. "And I have missed you as well."

"Then why didn't you say so in your letters?" Elsa tilted her head to the side, her brows rising in curiosity. "I was under the impression that you were very occupied."

"Oh Elsa," her smile, although slightly bitter, was filled with delight. After all, her sister was here before her, sound and safe, "I had thought the same of you. I didn't want you to force yourself to travel all the way here when you're tired and could do with some rest!"

"Are we doing it again?" Elsa asked with a silly grin, an expression she would never show the people of Arendelle or the residents of the Enchanted Forest, "That stupid thing where we mistake each other's intentions, just to pass each other by again?"

Anna groaned loudly and leaned into her sister's shoulder, which she could feel shaking with laughter. "Yes, why do we always do this?"

"So stupid." She heard her sister comment from above.

"So stupid." She echoed, a content smile on her face.

"Anna," Elsa said, her tone more serious than a moment ago, "I need you to remember."

The Queen sat up straight and met her sister in the eye once more. "Wherever you may be, wherever I may be, I'm only a call way."


End file.
